The Educational Hitman Drabbles
by The Yaoi Goddess
Summary: Who said anime can't be educational? Series of drabbles revolving around all pairings and ratings with a new word each chapter to help expand the vocabulary. SUGGESTIONS AND IDEAS OF ALL KINDS ARE ACCEPTED. /#10: X's Men - Tsuna, the Mutants and the Vongola School for Gifted Youngsters/
1. Abdicate

**Disclaimers: KHR is Akira Amano's.**

**Words are based on Kaplan Word Power Third Edition.**

Word (pronunciation) _function  
- _definition from Kaplan  
- definition from Webster  
**PRIMARY STRESS**-**secondary stress**-no stress

The Bosses  
(109 words)

–––––

Abdicate (**AB-di**-keyt) _verb  
_- to step down from position or power  
- to give up (as a throne) formally

–––––

"But Kyouya," Dino whined. "We haven't done it in two months! I'm at my limit, you know!"

"Hn," was Hibari's only reply as he walked out of the bedroom.

_That Cavallone… if he'd __abdicate__ and let me top, then we'd be doing it _every_ night._

–––––

Abdication (**ab-**di-**KEY-**shun)_ noun_

–––––

Xanxus's unprecedented abdication left Squalo feeling superior. But when the former boss started pounding into him good and hard that night, Squalo realized that although Xanxus was no longer Boss, he was still definitely _top_.

–––––

Abdication (**ab-**di-**KEY-**shun) _adjective_

–––––

After ending his lengthy abdication speech, Byakuran secretly talked to Tsuna and told him the secret to ruling a whole famiglia just by sitting back, smiling, and eating – marshmallows.

The Bosses

**Correct me if my usage is wrong, okay? Don't get the wrong message, please, I'm not trying to brag or anything, just trying to learn a few new words.**

**My muse feeds off your reviews.  
Pairing requests are accepted and highly-encouraged.**


	2. Abeyance

Of Sensual Relationships  
(155 words)

–––––

Abeyance (a-**BEY**-ans) _noun_  
- temporary suspension of activity

–––––

"My dear skylark, surely you noticed…" Mukuro scooted closer to Hibari, who was signing papers.

"… It's been two months since I last made love to you. I think we should – "

At that, Hibari stood up, paperwork forgotten, and was out of the room in record time.

His thoughts flowed to the conversation he had with Dino the other day. He and Dino too hadn't done it in two months.

_I am NOT a two-timer._

Memories of the days and nights, the kisses and hugs he shared with Yamamoto, Tsuna and Reborn drifted into his mind – two-timing be damned.

Thus, Hibari came to the realization that he'd have to hold his lust in abeyance if he were to stop this whole polygamy thing.

–––––

Abeyant (a-**BEY**-ant) _adjective_

–––––

(for kutiekat671)

When Yamamoto pressed a kiss to his lips during lunch break, Gokudera reluctantly made a mental note to tell the baseball-freak that their "No Physical Intimacy in Public" wasn't abeyant – yet.

Of Sensual Relationships

**shougiknight, thank you for the word! I WILL use it someday!**

**Anyway, correct me if my usage is wrong and don't forget to drop me a review, okay?**


	3. Ablution

nakedyouth  
(270 words)

–––––

Ablution (a-**BLOO**-shun) _noun_  
- the act of washing one's body

–––––

At exactly half past seven, Byakuran got past Vongola security.

Not to worry, though, because according to the schedule the fedora-wearing Arobaleno sent him, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tenth Boss of the Vongola and current object of his sensual desires, was still fifteen minutes away from finishing his ablutions.

With the key Reborn sold him, at an exorbitant price he might add, Byakuran unlocked the door to the bathroom Tsuna was supposedly using.

Byakuran was expecting to see a very surprised and naked – naked, don't forget naked – Tsuna but what he got instead was a half-naked Tsuna in a bathrobe – half-naked but still naked – hovering in mid-air as he shot X-Burners left and right using his Hyper Dying Will Mode. Tsuna's gaze met his and he sighed,

"Now _Byakuran's_ here?"

A white liger decked in Sky Flames whooshed by and Byakuran realized that the whole Varia was present.

Now that you mention it, the Vongola guardians are complete too.

It seemed to Byakuran however, that only the Storm, Sun and Rain guardians are actually on the Vongola Boss' side.

A knife Gokudera failed to block cut off a portion of Tsuna's robe and exposed his right thigh.

Before Byakuran or any of the others could revel in the scenery, Tsuna snapped.

"_Enough's enough! JUST LET – " _

Xanxus is _DOOOWN._

" – _ME BATHE – "_

There goes Hibari.

" – _ALREADY!"_

With every word Tsuna emphasized, a guardian from either the Vongola or the Varia's side was struck down.

Moments later, Byakuran too was struck down.

But he found himself coming back at exactly half past seven the next morning.

Unfortunately, old habits die hard.

nakedyouth

**Sorry if the drabbles are getting longer! I hope it's alright. PLEASE leave me a review. My muse craves them.**


	4. Abnegate

Discotheque Love  
(259 words)  
(for riesla)

–––––

Abnegate (**AB**-ni-**geyt**) _verb_  
- to deny oneself, renounce, surrender

–––––

They first locked gazes in the Vongola party that evening.

Reborn's eyes fell upon the brunette's lithe body, moving shyly to the beat of the dance floor. He realized he wanted to abnegate his position as the night's overseer.

"May I have this dance?"

Tsuna felt his heart skip a beat. He took the hand Reborn offered to him and allowed his tutor to pull him close.

"What are you thinking about, Reborn?"

Reborn knew the night was coming to a close; he had to make a move now.

"Screwing you senseless after the guests leave," he hummed.

Tsuna squeaked, tripped over his own foot and fled from the Arcobaleno.

Reborn cursed.

–––––

Abnegation (**AB**-ni-**gey**-shun) _noun_

–––––

That same evening, as Tsuna was fleeing from Reborn, he tripped over his own foot and was caught by…

… Vongola Primo?

"Shh, don't say anything."

Tsuna could feel Giotto's breath tickle his ear, the latter's arm wrapping itself around his back.

"I'll teach you how to dance."

Without waiting for any reply, Giotto led Tsuna by the hand to an unused ballroom.

The Primo and Decimo danced – _tried_ to, in Tsuna's case – the night away to a tune only they could hear…

… Under the vigilant watch of Reborn, who always noticed whenever Giotto's hand slipped too low; whenever Giotto would hold Tsuna too close; whenever Giotto would whisper sweet nothings in Tsuna's ear and make the boy blush.

The night ended; Giotto escorted Tsuna to his bedroom where who-knows-what-happened.

As he reconsidered his abnegation, Reborn cursed.

_Damnit, why must I be jealous of a GHOST?_

Discotheque Love

**Please review! **


	5. Abridge

I Do?  
(362 words)

Abridge (a**-BRIJ**) _verb_  
- to shorten, lessen, condense in length

–––––

Gokudera knelt of him and all the Vongola party attendees stopped in their tracks to watch the scene unfold.

"T-T-Tenth!" He was _actually _stuttering.

Gokudera then produced a fancy-looking case the size of a Vongola box.

"Please…"

He opened it to reveal a ring too beautiful for words.

"… marry me!"

It wasn't even a question.

The crowd cheered Gokudera on.

Tsuna's X-Gloves were itching to be used when the crowd started chanting, "Say yes! Say yes!"

"I-I'll be a good right-hand man and h-husband," Gokudera blurted out, making matters worse. "I'll be a good father to the kids!"

Aw, crap. There're _kids_ now?

Right-hand man wouldn't even abridge his speech.

How were they even going to get married? They were both male and – oh right, damn liberal politicians.

He couldn't reject Gokudera with all the people watching, could he? Besides, he was such a _yes_-_man._

So Tsuna said the three words that sounded like a joke – one that left many heartbroken.

"Let's get married Goku – no, _Hayato_."

_Hayato_ beamed; the crowd applaused; some Guardians, rivals and a certain tutor quietly left.

Now Tsuna had to worry about committing infidelity.

–––––

Abridged (a-**BRIJD**) _adjective_

–––––

"I. Want. To. Divorce. Him."

The officer nervously skimmed through the documents thrust into his hands.

"Rape, it says here. I'm afraid," he _was_ afraid. "We need evidence you're unwilling for it to actually be rape."

_Unwilling?_ Oh crap.

"Change that to sexual violence," Hibari stated.

Mukuro stopped the prefect, who started stripping to show the 'evidence', and sensed Officer's disappointment.

Hibari's naked body was for his eyes only, thankyouverymuch.

"How about I give him a detailed description of what happened that night?" Mukuro asked.

Hibari nodded.

"You see, officer, Hibari was (censored) drunk so I (censored) him; I (censored) my (censored)…"

To make things more convincing, Mukuro conjured illusions.

"T-T-The abridged version will do!" Officer weakly interrupted.

His pulse was racing; his blood pressure was rising; his heart was skipping beats.

And he was… getting hard?

"It's no big deal, really," Mukuro continued. "I (censored) him off and – "

The two were still married a week later, although Mukuro was imprisoned – _again_ – and Hibari was seeing psychologists for his therapy sessions.

I Do?

**Thumbs up if you want to be Officer-san.**

**Virtual bunnies to those who can guess how many years – or days – it'd take before Tsuna commits infidelity.**

**Free membership to the Dark Side© to those who can guess who walked out on Hayato and Tsuna.**

**Please review. A single sentence would do.**


	6. Abrogate

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is Disney's.**

Just Like Those Soap Operas  
(447 words)

–––––

Abrogate (**A**-bro-**geyt**) _verb_  
- to nullify  
- annul, revoke

–––––

Gokudera was having a bad day.

"Kyaa! Goku-chan, accept my _undying love_!"

Abrogate that statement, today was beyond _terrible._ Gokudera wondered how Yamamoto could keep smiling on a day like Valentine's.

"Hayato-kun, have some of my heart-shaped chocolates!"

_Never._

" – and we have so much in common we – "

_Yeah, right._

"ILOVEYOU!"

_That's the third time you've said that, idiot._

When a box of chocolates dumped on his table slipped and fell on his pants, Gokudera snapped.

"_LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

It was at this precise moment that Yamamoto appeared beside him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

He opened his mouth to protest but was cut off when Yamamoto pressed their lips together.

"I'm sorry, girls," Yamamoto said, smiling. "_Hayato_ and I really appreciate your gifts – "

Gokudera snorted.

" – but we're together like _that_ and we have no plans of breaking up anytime soon."

The girls sighed collectively then backed away.

Yamamoto grinned at Gokudera, kissed him again, and suddenly, Valentines wasn't so bad after all.

The next day, a bespectacled girl in class approached the silver-haired Italian, eyes eager.

"_So_, who tops?"

–––––

Abrogation (**a**-bro-**GEY**-shun) _noun_

–––––

(idea from **AwesomeRainbows**'s _As the Worlds Turn_)

Tsuna kept his eyes, which were puffy due to crying, firmly glued to the TV screen.

"_I'll finalize the marriage's __abrogation__! Please, Riku!"_

"_I only came to congratulate you, Sora and to tell you that… I love you. Always have, always will."_

The surge of emotions between the two characters sent Tsuna on another round of crying.

And then his door was kicked down.

"TENTH! I'LL SAVE YOUUU!" Gokudera quickly scanned the room and to his surprise, there were no enemies.

"G-Gokudera-kun," Tsuna sniffed. "What's w-w-wrong?"

"Tenth," the Italian knelt down beside Tsuna. "Why are you crying?"

"S-S-Sora… he's… g-g-getting married! To Kairi! Bu-but Riku – he – he…" Tsuna started bawling again.

Gokudera's confusion showed on his face.

_Riku? Sora? _Was Tsuna actually shedding tears over a _soap opera_?

But he had to be understanding, for his Tenth's sake!

"Tenth, why didn't their… uh, relationship work out?"

Tsuna wiped his tears with the back of his hands. "Riku… h-h-he never told Sora he…loved him."

"Why didn't he?"

"…He didn't want to endanger their friendship."

Gokudera's brain quickly found the similarity between the characters' situation and theirs, much to his dismay.

Uneasily, he started speaking again. "Should he – that Riku – have told uh, Sora, his…feelings?"

"Of course!"

"D-Did Sora, err, like him back?"

"Yeees!"

"Why should he? Riku, I mean."

"Well, Sora's his friend a-and Sora'd _always_ love him!"

With all the courage he mustered up in a few seconds, Gokudera turned to face Tsuna.

"…I love you, Tenth."

Tsuna looked up at him and smiled through the tears.

"I love you too, Gokudera."

Just Like Those Soap Operas

**I decided that I wanted to write something KHR and this came up. Sora and Riku? Yep, hooray KH!**

**My longest one yet. Please review!**


	7. Abscond

**To celebrate my sembreak. Happy All Saints' Day.**

Like a Thief in the Night  
(239 words)  
–––––

Abscond (ab-**SKAND**) _verb  
_- to leave quickly and secretively  
(usually to avoid arrest/ prosecution)

–––––

It had been quite a while since he last did this.

How he, the great Mukuro Rokudo, founder and leader of the Kokuyo Gang, wielder of two Hell Rings, bearer of the Six Paths of Reincarnation, was reduced to a pitiful underwear-stealing crook like some old geezer, he didn't know. Maybe it had something to do with last week's 'Sawada-Tsunayoshi-doesn't-know-he-wants-to-have-sex-with-me-Mukuro-the-sexy-beast' incident. Mukuro wasn't sure. All he knew was he was being forcibly sent on a one month mission to Sicily by Reborn and he wasn't willing to leave without at least a 'souvenir' from _his_ Tsunayoshi.

The light in Sawada Nana's room disappeared. Stealthily, Mukuro tiptoed into Tsuna's room, opened the bottom-most drawer and pulled out a pair of orange boxers stamped with tunas. Smiling his creepiest 'I'm-your-stalker-with-a-crush' smile, Mukuro inhaled deeply, revelling in the scent of Tsuna's boxers. Then, he absconded.

–––––

Reborn kicked the door open, expecting to see his student still sleeping. Tsuna was, however, already awake and was fretting over his drawers.

"Tsuna, you're late."

Tsuna opened and closed more drawers, rummaging through their contents.

"You don't have to worry about what to wear, Tsuna. Mukuro leaves for Italy today."

With a sigh, Tsuna paused. "That's not it, Reborn. My favourite boxers is missing!"

Reborn's eyes narrowed dangerously as he stared at an airplane soaring through the skies.

–––––

Mukuro was nuzzling the wonderful orange boxers when he felt a chill go up his spine. Dismissing the sense of foreboding doom in the air, Mukuro called the flight attendant and asked for more blankets. Then, he made himself once more comfortable in his First Class flight seat.

Like a Thief in the Night

**Because having Mukuro as a stalker this Halloween is the scariest thing ever. Or maybe it's the **_**sexiest**_**. Rawr. Review, yes? I'll personally ask Mukuro to stalk you if you do.**


	8. Absolve

**For my Christmas Break. Five days 'til Christmas!**

The Unlikely Rebellion  
(282 words)  
(for TheParadoxicalOtaku)  
–––––

Absolve (ab-**ZALV**) _verb  
_ - to forgive or free from blame

–––––

"_You piece of trash,"_ Xanxus growled lowly, anger rising. "Which part of _insufficient_ do you not _understand?_"

"The part where it's used to describe the best item in our possession," Gokudera hissed in return. "The _best _item in our possession – our Vongola rings, our kingdom's heirloom, deemed one-third of the world's most powerful artefacts."

"One-third? _One-third_," Xanxus sneered, making Gokudera grit his teeth. "That makes me want it even less."

"_What the hell do you want, then!"_

Angered that someone was raising his voice at _him_, Xanxus snapped. _"You scum!_ I absolve your kingdom of its crimes and helped it get back on its feet and _this_ is how you repay me!"

Gokudera quieted down.

"I want the most sought-after item in your kingdom," Xanxus continued. "I don't care if it's alive or non-living, plant or animal_. I want it_ and I want it by tomorrow."

Gokudera bowed low before his master, the tenth Emperor of the Holy Varian Empire, his Royal Highness Xanxus.

–––––

"Emperor Xanxus, the offering form the Vongola Kingdom has arrived," a servant announced.

"Bring it in," Xanxus sighed, closing his eyes.

He heard the door open, heard the sound of something heavy and metal hitting his wooden floor. Then, there were light, unhurried footsteps.

Curious, he opened his eyes –

"_Hello_," the boy smiled.

– and was met with the sight of a brunette who looked a few years younger than him, with pleasant and warm, chocolate-coloured orbs that adorned his adorably childish face, draped in flowing silk garments befitting only royalty.

"I'm Crown Prince Sawada Tsunayoshi." Xanxus absently noted that the boy's voice had an inviting ring to it. "Please be patient with me."

The Emperor could only stare.

The Unlikely Rebellion

**Ezcap1st-san doesn't want a Mukuro-stalker. Who wants a Santa Mukuro? If you want a continuation to this, just give me a shout. Oh and please review!**


	9. Abstinence

**Please bear with me on this one, everyone!**

Merry, Merry  
(616 words)  
(for Jasmin Liertha)

–––––

Abstinence (**AB-**sti-nens) _noun_  
- to voluntarily refrain from doing something pleasant but not good for you

–––––

"_Abstinence_…" Tsuna gasped, momentarily distracting Hibari, who was reaching for the bottle of lube atop his bedside drawer.

Slowly, Tsuna sat up, pushing Hibari down onto the mattress and straddling him as he did so. Hibari forgot the lube and his hands busied themselves with roaming his younger lover's naked and lithe body. Tsuna peppered Hibari's neck with feather-light kisses, making the latter sigh in contentment.

"Hibari-san, close your eyes please," Tsuna whispered hotly into Hibari's ear, nipping and blowing while he was at it.

Hibari did as he was told, resting his hands on Tsuna's slim hips, and feeling the latter pressing kisses to his forehead, his eyelids, the tip of his nose, his cheeks, and finally, his lips.

"… _is bliss,"_ he heard Tsuna mutter.

And then the weight on top of him was gone.

A blanket was grabbed; the door was wildly swung open. Hibari dimly registered the fact that Tsuna took off running down the hall as if he was about to be shot.

The realization dawned on him then.

This was the _eleventh _time _this_ happened. _Today_ was_ Christmas Eve. _Andhejustgotleft_ high_ and _dry_. _By his _boyfriend.

It was going to be a _long_ night.

–––––

Abstain (ab-**STEYN**) _verb_

–––––

"So _that's _why look grumpier than usual!" Dino let out a hearty chuckle. "I can't believe you didn't get some! And it's _Christmas _too!"

Hibari felt like dousing Dino with his hot chocolate. He really did. His problem was _not _a laughing matter!

Dino's chuckles faded and soon, he was serious again. "Try talking to him. Find out why he's abstaining."

Hibari reluctantly nodded.

–––––

Abstinent (**AB**-sti-nent) _adj._

–––––

Tsuna complained in between giggles as Hibari pelted him with snowballs. The taller teen was then tackling him to the snow-covered ground and Tsuna lost his chance to protest when Hibari suddenly engaged his mouth in a deep, lip-locked kiss. The kiss was needy and desperate, tongue meeting tongue, and Tsuna absently wondered if Hibari forgot that they were in a public park.

"Why won't you let me make love to you?" The question was sudden, but the tone demanded an answer. "Why are you being abstinent?"

Tsuna found himself unwilling and unready to give that answer.

Hibari was down on all fours now, crouching over him and stroking his cheek with a thumb. "Did I hurt you?" Hibari asked, looking solemn.

Tsuna loved this part of Hibari the most. Hibari was always so gentle and loving with him, and that was why he couldn't bring himself to answer.

"Tsunayoshi, talk to me."

Tsuna kept his eyes downcast.

One of Hibari's hands cradled the side of Tsuna's face gently. "Tell me what's wrong."

Still no answer.

"Is there… _someone_ _else_?"

At this Tsuna's eyes shot up to meet Hibari's, the expression on his face one of pure shock. "It's not like that, Hibari-san! _Totally_ not like that!"

"Then what is it?"

Tsuna squirmed. "It's just that…"

"Just that…?" Hibari pressed.

"That… I…"

Hibari gave Tsuna's forehead a chaste kiss. _"I love you."_

That did the trick. "_S-S-Shamal said that i-i-it felt REALLY amazing after we didn't do it for awhile!_"

Tsuna tightly shut his eyes, face burning red with embarrassment. Hibari quickly got over his shock and decided to make the _most_ out of the situation. With a death-inducing glare he sent the last of the people in the park scurrying for their lives.

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes to the sensation of Hibari's lips tenderly moving against his own.

It was… snowing.

Hibari broke the kiss to whisper in his ear. "I love you."

Tsuna smiled. "I love you, too, Hibari-san. Merry Christmas."

–––––

Needless to say, Tsuna couldn't walk, let alone sit up, after that particular Christmas.

Merry, Merry

**Ah, thanks for bearing with me! I published this at the risk of being cliché, haha! **

**Jasmin Liertha-san, thank you for requesting and I'm sorry but the Plot Bunny Market was out of Santa Giottos and Reindeer Gs. I hope I got your other requests right.**

**Everyone, have a merry, merry Christmas and please, if you have some time to spare, send me your requests, favourite pairing, and criticism. I'm planning on doing a special to celebrate the first story of mine to reach the double digit of chapters.**


	10. 10: X's Men

**I just took a very important exam I think I'm going to fail so we're going to take a break from studying all these words. **

**X-Men is Marvel's.**

X's Men  
(732 words)  
-

"They need a place to call home," Iemitsu had said, eyes pleading and hopeful. "The Primo built this place for people like them. Please, Tsuna."

How could Tsuna say no?

One by one, the mutants Iemitsu scouted arrived. The first to turn up was an intelligent, albeit loud and brash, chain-smoker who could turn everything and anything he touched to bombs he could detonate at will. He made a very effective teacher and instructor and Tsuna, glad for his presence, secretly hoped the others would arrive before long.

The second one appeared during an insanely heavy downpour and Tsuna soon learned that the carefree, easy-going swordsman came not _during_ the rain but _with _it. Still, all was well and good as Tsuna no longer had to worry about watering the plants and bathing and playing with the children.

The third mutant to clock in was a passionate and dedicated boxer of monstrous strength who took it upon himself to make morning exercise, noon training and evening cool-downs a ritual. Needless to say, majority of the children weren't impressed and it amused Tsuna to no end to see his students struggling to escape their newest mentor by utilizing all their powers. At this point, Tsuna was extremely positive his father had specifically sought out and sent these mutants to help him.

The coming of the fourth mutant proved him dead wrong. A crybaby and a coward, the half-cow, half-child mutant was a handful, one who generated electricity, redirected currents, called forth thunder and generally made sure the power went out at least once a day.

Some time after the cow-child came, Tsuna felt compelled to step outside at dawn and upon doing so, dimly noted the fact that the whole perimeter of the school was surrounded by around a thousand guys with the same midnight-black hair and steel-gray eyes, the same gold-imprinted red armband, the same haphazardly-worn jacket. That was how Tsuna met the fifth mutant, the violent and dangerous prefect who cloned himself and whose clones could clone themselves in turn. He was a stickler for discipline and, as such, made himself present everywhere, every time to make sure the students behaved themselves well.

The last mutant to arrive was the most troublesome one. A sly and cunning ex-con, the last mutant could conjure illusions and possess the bodies of humans and animals alike. Against Tsuna's will, he taught the students the basics of battle and the techniques to winning.

Indeed, these 'guardians,' as they called themselves, made Sawada Tsunayoshi's life as the headmaster of The Vongola School for Gifted Youngsters livelier and more exciting, but on summer days, days like this when the children were out of school, when they were free to do as they please, Tsuna would roam the mansion, pass through cracks made by Gokudera on walls, ascend the staircase overflowing with water like a falls thanks to Yamamoto, get shocked by wires detached by Lambo, enter metal doors broken courtesy of Ryohei, only to reach the rooftop and find the illusions of Mukuro and clones of Hibari wrecking everything that hadn't been wrecked yet, and Tsuna would wonder if the fun was worth this much trouble, if the good times were worth his days of peace.

Tsuna would raise a hand, a bright flame would grow on his forehead, his pupils would turn orange and yellow and all those shades in between, his feet would leave the ground and he would splay his fingers and everything would return to its rightful place: the blocks of cement would go back to the crumbling wall, the water cascading down the staircase would evaporate, the disconnected wires would reconnect to its cords, the metal door would reattach itself to its hinges, the illusions would vanish, the clones would return and Tsuna would lower his hand, the bright flame would slowly die, his pupils would return to their original caramel hue, his feet would touch the ground again and he would smile and ask them whether they wanted to watch a movie or play some basketball. One by one, they would forget what they were doing and give in to his smile.

And Tsuna would think that yes, these people were his guardians, his family. These people were more than worth it.

X's Men

**The Vongola as mutants? Win. **

**I'll edit this more some other time. For now, why don't you - yes, YOU, you handsome dawg - review and tell me what you think about this piece, yeah? And while you're at it, I'd like to know if you guessed what Tsuna's powers are correctly!**


End file.
